Yule Ball
by Nina-Satine
Summary: Still stuck in the Potter Stories, Sarah just wants to have a quiet holiday, instead she is stuck as a chaperone at the Yule Ball. When she is finally able to leave she finds it in not as simple as just walking out, and comes up with a plan to make her escape.


Can be read alone, but will make more sense when read with what I am calling the "Hogwarts Sage". To read the story in order check out Sarah and the Wizarding World, starting at Chapter 5 entitled Hogwarts.

There may be mistakes in this chapter as there tends to be in all of them.

* * *

Sarah had decided to stay at the castle for the holiday, this would be the second year she had been away from home. Last break, Sarah remembered, had been quiet, and she was able to keep to herself for most of it. This year was quite different with Hogwarts hosting the Triwizard Tournament. As much as Sarah usually enjoyed the school festivities, she wanted nothing more than leave. Only on Dumbledore's "request" did she make, not only an appearance, but stayed for a good portion of the evening.

Sarah knew that she was not really needed at the ball, and Minnie had promised to relieve her as soon as she was able to. Minnie, was a name Minerva scarcely allowed anyone to use, and one Sarah would never use in front of students, had kept true to her word, finding Sarah who was keeping out of sight off near the front of the dance floor.

"I suggest you leave immediately if you really want to go." Minnie said causing Sarah to turn to see Karkaroff trying to make his way over to her. Luckily for Sarah, Ludo Bagman, an odd man who only had a name in common with one of her best friends, had stepped in front of Karkaroff drawing his attentions from her. Sarah debated on running out of the room, however the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, causing Sarah to reach out and grab onto the arm of her friend. Minnie looked as Sarah questioningly.

"I need a plan Minnie," Sarah said in a loud whisper, "I don't think I will make it very far if I just try to walk out of here." Sarah said hoping for some sort of sympathy.

"Then don't walk." Minerva said finishing with a hard stare and moving her arm away from Sarah's hold and down to her side. Sarah wanted to pout, that had not been the answer she had been looking for, until Minerva moved her eyes away from Sarah's and instead looked at something just past Sarah.

Sarah turned to see Severus reprimanding a few students near the dance floor. She turned back towards Minnie, who was making her way to the other side of the room by walking across the crowded floor. Sarah's mouth dropped when Minnie turned back to her with a smile on her face before quickly turning away again. Sarah saw that Karkaroff was about to make his escape from Bagman, and she quickly stole a glance to see Mad Eye looking in her direction, Sarah chewed on her lower lip and made her way over to Severus.

Severus stood with his arms crossed in front of him, he felt it was just about time to make his way out to check the carriages when he was suddenly being pulled towards the dance floor. The long hair of Miss Kingsley flowed down the back of her green robes. He wondered if she and Minerva had gone to the same shop to get their gowns, for each Witch was wearing a shade of green that was similar to the other. He expected her hair to be extravagantly knotted up, Kingsley always had her hair up, but he had been surprised when he saw that she had left it down.

Once on the dance floor Sarah turned towards him, nearly whipping his face with her hair. He scowled at her. Ignoring the look Sarah grabbed one of his hands to hold in hers and placed her other hand on his shoulder. As a reaction Severus placed his lose hand on her waist. In an awkward start Sarah pulled him across the dance floor. The way Sarah moved them around made it seem as though Severus was poorly leading her in the dance. Really he felt as though she was falling and he was rushing forward to catch her, only she would turn and he was left to run after her.

After a few more awkward turns, Severus tightened his grip around her and pulled her towards him, bringing all movement to an abrupt halt. The space between them was now nonexistent as Sarah crashed forward into him.

"What was that for?" Sarah demanded taking a step away from him, though she kept hold of his hand, and moved her other hand that had fallen to his chest back onto his shoulder.

"You started this dance Kingsley, and felt it is time to end it." Severus said with a sneer, removing his hand from the small of her back and letting it rest by his side. The other hand Sarah would not release causing Severus to furrow his eyebrows at her.

"Ok, I'm sorry for not asking, but please, I really need a favor Severus. Look I'm tired, I didn't want to come to this stupid thing, but Dumbledore made me." Sarah pleaded, Severus looked at her blankly, this was a good sign to Sarah, it meant that he wasn't angry so she quickly continued. "I dressed up, and came to this thing even though I wanted to stay in my quarters, and I danced even though I would have preferred not to. I danced with Dumbledore, Hagrid, Bagman, Percy Weasley, and I danced 3 times with Filius, and even once with Argus, but I want to leave, and I can see that Karloff is trying to make his way over to me, and Moody has been watching me with that eye of his, I just want this night to end." Sarah was certain that she had gotten through to him.

"It's Karkaroff, and that does not explain why you are dragging me around when you could just leave." He said once again trying to move away from her. Sarah held onto his hand and her grip on his shoulder tightened. She had been far too honest with him, and may have offended him, or just annoyed him.

"Look, if walking out were that easy I would have done it sooner. I just need to get from here to the exit, and if you could just dance me there I would greatly appreciate it." She finished trying her hardest to not seem as though she was begging, but failing. She was nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited for his response. Severus let out a sigh as though he was very much put out, and Sarah was very tempted to hug him, instead she stood still, as to not do anything to change his mind.

"I will dance with you, on one condition," Sarah wanted to shout that at this point she would just about do anything. "You will let me lead. I refuse to look like a fool who can't properly lead a lady in a dance." Sarah smiled brightly at him. "And I suggest you remove that smile from your face, you seem far too happy, it's disturbing." Sarah bit down on her lower lip to try and stop her smile. It took her a few moments to calm herself as she had started to laugh while trying to suppress the upward curve of her lips. She was left with a delicate smile that refused to leave her face, it brightened her eyes and left her looking stunning. The two then resumed the dance that Sarah had started.

This time however they moved gracefully across that dance floor, it caused quite a few of the students to stop their dancing to turn and look in shock at the Professors. Most of them were in disbelief to see that not only was the Potions Professor dancing with the woman they had previously thought he could not stand, but that he was surprisingly good.

They moved about the floor in synchronized steps, as though dancing was second nature, they glided by the other couples on the floor. Even their robes danced around them as they twisted and turned making every movement they made look easy and elegant. They made their way closer and closer to the exit, and as the song came to an end Sarah dragged Severus out into the hallway with her in her hurry to escape the room. Seeing a few students lingering on the steps Sarah lead the way to one of the empty corridors. She quickly turned with a smile to see Severus looking towards the floor with a blank stare on his face.

"It's been years since I've had that much fun at a ball, you're a good dancer did you know that?" Sarah asked letting out a laugh. The dance with Severus reminded her of one she had shared with the Goblin King, and it made her realize how much she had enjoyed it, and how she was starting to miss the king.

"You seem surprised." Severus stated.

"No, a person as meticulous as you would dance wonderfully, I'm just surprised you keep the art so well hidden."

"There is never a need, nor a want, to dance."

"Such a shame, you dance so well." Sarah said, with a smile still on her face. Severus gave her a slight nod, when an idea came to Sarah's mind. Before Severus could make his way to leave Sarah leaned toward him placing a kiss on his cheek. He could not keep the surprise from his face, and Sarah did well to mask her disappointment. "Thank you for the dance, and I appreciate your assistance." Sarah told him. Severus instead scowled at her and turned leaving her in the hallway.

The entire way back to her quarters Sarah became more and more upset. When she was finally in the confines of her room the that anger had begun to manifest dissipated, and soon she had collapsed into a fit of laughter on her bed.

"I don't know what I was thinking." Sarah spoke out loud to herself. "I thought for sure you would have thrown a jealous fit when I kissed Severus, Jareth. I mean you did bog Hoggle when I kissed him." The laughter started up again. "Poor Severus, I didn't really want him bogged, but I believe I'm becoming desperate. Now I can't help picturing a sour expression on his face if he were to ever came within breathing distance from the bog." The thought sent Sarah into another fit of laughter, and it would take a few weeks for her to not laugh each time she saw the Potions Professor, mostly because his glares helped fuel her imagination. Needless to say even though Severus was not always a nice and happy person, each time Sarah thought of the dance she shared with the Professor she would find herself humming to a familiar tune which had looped through her mind. Minnie found humor in the situation, and took delight in teasing Sarah about the small crush she seemed to have develop for the Potions Master.

* * *

A/N: As far as things go with Snape, this is it. It's a crush, and they aren't meant to last. During the dance Sarah had to admit that she was being swept off her feet, it made her heart flutter, and made her feel quite pretty, and that good feeling left her with a bit of a crush. She would not pursue it, and he would do nothing about it either, which at times Sarah would wonder why (we all know the answer to that question). So instead Sarah will keep it to herself, and look back on it as a lovely memory.


End file.
